


This is so going on youtube

by FuckTheGallaghers



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckTheGallaghers/pseuds/FuckTheGallaghers
Summary: Drabble prompt.





	

Ian grabs Mickey by the back of the head, fingers curling in his hair and bringing him forward, his other hand resting on his hip. Their lips meet in a heated kiss, Ian tilts his head a little to bring him closer, opening his mouth as Mickey pushes his tongue to slide against Ian's.  
  
Both of the men distracted and not hearing the front door, as Carl drops his book bag on the couch and makes his way towards the kitchen and stoping when he sees the two.  
  
He grabs his phone out of his pockets, turning on his camera and hitting the record button. Recording a bit of the make out session.  
  
He makes his way towards the box of donuts, while recording and shoves a bit of the double chocolate donut in his mouth. Chewing and shallowing some, with bits of donuts still in his mouth he shouts, "This is so going on youtube." And rushes his way up the stairs before the other two can realize what the younger Gallagher had done.


End file.
